


Vampire With A Soul Slayer

by PaperFox19



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Hypnosis, M/M, Milking, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Vampires often mated other vampires, mixing breeds was considered dangerous. Werecats, werewolves, soul reapers, hollows, other ghosts, it was intended to stick to your own, ones who understood you. That wasn’t how it was for his mother, Masaki Kurosaki met a Soul Reaper and saved him from a powerful hollow. The two were drawn together and one day started a family. It was strange their first born son a vampire born with a soul slayer.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kurosaki Ichigo, Asano Keigo/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 13
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Vampire With A Soul Slayer

Vampires often mated other vampires, mixing breeds was considered dangerous. Werecats, werewolves, soul reapers, hollows, other ghosts, it was intended to stick to your own, ones who understood you. That wasn’t how it was for his mother, Masaki Kurosaki met a Soul Reaper and saved him from a powerful hollow. The two were drawn together and one day started a family. It was strange their firstborn son a vampire born with a soul slayer.

Chapter 1

A long time ago the Vampire King sought to take over the world, turning everyone on Earth into a vampire. This was insane even the other monster nobility found it crazy, turning a few souls now and then sure, but to claim all of humanity! Soul Society wouldn’t allow this.

So it began a war between Soul Reapers and Vampires that led to the near-extinction of their species. With the fall of the vampires, other monster races fell or left the human world. Many Soul Reapers believed the vampires to be extinct or merely legend.

In fact, the remaining vampire families got smart and focused on ways of hiding. Some of the older vampires found it shameful hiding when they should be thriving, but with so few numbers common sense dictated survival over pride. For the female elder of the Ishida, she hoped by combining the clans of Kurosaki and Ishida their children would be stronger and could be used to restore vampire supremacy.

Masaki Kurosaki did like Ryuuken Ishida, but she knew he loved another and was only marrying her out of family obligation. Fate changed course as she met the man she would one day marry, a soul reaper named Isshin Shiba. He had been fighting a rather dangerous and powerful hollow, but Masaki had saved him and took the hollow down.

Isshin was amazed, grateful, and smitten. He eventually left Soul Society and married Masaki, together they built a little family together, a boy and twin girls. Ryuuken married his love and had a son of their own.

One strange thing though, when their son Ichigo turned five he materialized a soul slayer, also known as a zanpakuto. This had never happened before. Karin and Yuzu also were just normal vampires, Ichigo having a soul slayer was unheard of but then again so was their relationship.

Masaki taught Ichigo everything she knew about being a vampire. Their venom and what it does to people, their ability to manipulate and control blood, using their telekinesis and supernatural abilities; healing, barrier, memory manipulation, etc. All Masaki cared about was that her children were safe. Ichigo could live as a normal human if he wanted to, hiding in plain sight. Karin it seemed had no interest in her vampire nature and was happy to just live as a human, despite her talent for supernatural skills. Yuzu was happy to be a vampire but had little talent for it, she just recently learned how to heal, so it’d be a while before she could go out and hunt. As for Ichigo, he stepped up, he learned the ins and outs of being a vampire, took care of the hunting, helped out in the clinic after school, handled the cooking until Yuzu was old enough to learn, he started taking kendo classes so he could learn how to use a sword, and even asked his dad about zanpakuto. Ichigo wasn’t sure where his destiny would take him but he wanted to be ready for it. Masaki was happy to live a normal life, outside of the vampire training, but just as destiny had a path for Masaki, it had a unique plan for Ichigo.

-x-

Ichigo was hunting late at night in Karakura Town. “Ara Ara, the sky is so clear tonight, you can see the moon and everything.” He was sitting on the clinic’s rooftop. His bat familiars fluttered and flew across the sky. “It’s a good night for hunting!” he stretched and took a deep breath of the clear night air.

His mother fed only on his father now, but Karin and Yuzu weren’t ready to hunt so he had to collect blood for them. He didn’t mind, he was good at memory manipulation and his familiars kept guard over the house. He leaped from the roof and soared through the night sky, he was wearing a black cloak with his hood down, dark shorts with no undershirt.

Yuzu wasn’t picky with her blood, but Karin preferred the blood of girls. He used a glamour charm on a passing woman, the businesswoman had been walking home from a long night at work. She wasn’t expecting to be approached by a handsome young man with dazzling orange hair.

As soon as she looked him in the eye, she fell under his charm. Ichigo pulled out a syringe and drew some of her blood. He healed the wound, and his healing aura washed over her, revitalizing her. Her sore and tired body was replenished, stiffness in her back and shoulders melted away, the aches and pains in her legs and feet were cleansed.

The syringe was made of special glass, so it wouldn’t break easily. Ichigo sent her on her way with no memory of meeting him. ‘That takes care of Karin.’ he flew off to find a target for Yuzu.

Just his luck a young man with brown hair was out and about. “Man, it’s so late, I can’t believe I’m out here because of her juice craving.” Keigo Asano had been tasked by his older sister to get some juice, why? Well, because Keigo had accidentally drunk the last can of soda, one his sister had been saving for after her homework run. So to avoid her wrath here was, wandering around alone at night, with a bag full of juice.

Ichigo approached him and Keigo felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He whipped around. “Who’s there?” he was greeted by an empty street. “Relax Asano, you are jumping at shadows.” He turned back around and bumped into Ichigo.

Keigo stumbled back, his eyes roamed up. His big feet, his strong legs, the shorts with the sizeable bulge in the front, the rock hard abs and fine pecs. He gulped as his gaze met Ichigo’s and he fell under his charm. “There, there, good boy,” the brunette shivered a bit.

Ichigo approached and could smell the boy’s growing arousal. “You are a little pervert aren’t you?” Keigo nodded, Ichigo slipped behind him and took a whiff of his prey. “Mmm, you smell good!” He kissed his exposed neck, causing Keigo to shiver.

He hooked his thumbs in the boy's sweats and underwear and yanked them down to his knees, allowing the boy’s 5-inch dick spring up. Ichigo’s hand encircled his erection. “I can feel your heartbeat, it's racing.” he purred and Keigo moaned.

“I love a horny virgin,” Ichigo pumped his cock, using his thumb to tease his glans. “Just relax my pet, you are in good hands.” Keigo whimpered and moaned, Kurosaki’s hot breath ghosting over his neck. His fangs lengthened, as he readied for the bite. Ichigo licked his neck, a fun fact about vampire saliva it contains traces of venom, a powerful aphrodisiac. Applied to the skin, it numbs any pain and raises one’s temp.

His skin flushed, Ichigo licked his fangs before sinking his teeth into the young human’s neck. “Ahhh!” Keigo’s eyes rolled up. Ichigo’s venom surged through his bloodstream, causing his heart to beat faster. He grew hot and tingly, panting and drooling as the venom spread.

Ichigo acted fast, collecting his blood and storing it in a container for Yuzu. Vampire venom did not affect vampires so even if his blood was a tad spiked, it meant nothing. He slipped the container away next to Karin’s vial.

He decided to have Keigo for a snack, and sank his fangs back into the human, giving him another dose of venom. It quickened the spread and upped the potency.

Once it reached his cock he came, his balls lurching as he exploded in white. Ichigo caught it in another container. ‘Nice and thick!’ He kept pumping the young virgin, milking him of more spurts.

Despite the orgasm, Keigo was still hard as a rock, thanks to the vampire venom. Ichigo kept stroking him, stopping only to spit in his hand, applying venom directly to his shaft. Keigo moaned and bucked, essentially getting milked like a cow, his semen being collected in the container in his right hand.

Ichigo drank some of his blood, it was rather tasty. He couldn’t drink too much, especially since he took enough to feed Yuzu. The little snack did have his loins rising. “Mmm,” he pulled back healed the wound closed. Keigo was panting, he bucked back rubbing his ass against his pelvis. “Do you feel the venom in your ass?” his hole was throbbing and his insides were demanding attention.

He had collected a large amount of seed from the boy, so he sealed the container. “Alright, I’m gonna rock your world.” He was about to drop his shorts when a scent caught his nose. Ichigo’s eyes widened and his nose wrinkled. “Damn...” he was annoyed, even with the horny brunette rubbing against his confined arousal.

He conjured his healing aura and healed the boy, purifying his venom inside him. He pulled up the boy’s pants and boxers. He sent Keigo home, forgetting this encounter. “Go home and get some rest,” the boy obeyed. “I smell a hollow!” he said with a growl.

To be continued


	2. Hollows and Soul Reapers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 Hollows and Soul Reapers

Ichigo was mildly annoyed at having his fun times interrupted, but the presence of a hollow was a problem. Weak hollows could be easily handled, but ones with strange powers have been popping up more lately. Just as he was about to face the hollow, he felt a sudden surge of spiritual pressure, his familiars fluttered at the sudden power. “This smell...a Soul Reaper?” Ichigo’s pupils turned into slits, and his fangs tingled.

He stuck to the shadows and sure enough, the reaper went for the hollow. “Hiyah!” the red head swooped in and slashed the hollow’s arm clean off. Ichigo observed him, the reaper was male, well built, had long red hair tied back, he had some kind of device on his forehead. There was a primal look about him, that was kinda exotic.

The hollow he injured let out a roar, and some small fry hollows came out to try and attacked the Reaper. “Roar Zabimaru!” He released his zanpakuto, the simple katana transforming into a larger segmented blade, with two pick-like protrusions on the front and back of each segment, with the frontal blades larger than the one on the back.

It didn’t take him long to take out the small fry hollows, with one swing of his blade, Zabimaru extended and slashed the hollows, purifying them in seconds. Ichigo whistled in amazement. They did serve their purpose as the bigger hollow managed to regenerate his arm.

“Soul Reaper you will be my dinner! Help me grow strong!”

“I don’t think so!” The reaper charged at the hollow, only for the hollow to move quickly avoiding his slash. “So you are one of the unique hollows that have been popping up. You don’t seem so tough.”

The soul reaper sped up and began slashing the hollow, the hollow cried out in pain. ‘Watch yourself Soul Reaper.’ Ichigo thought in a warning. He was not wrong, the fact the hollow could regenerate meant he was hiding some other powers.

Just as the reaper went in for the kill, the hollow moved fast, his fingers opening up like cannons. Renji gasped as he was blasted by energy bullets. He was thrown back, and before he had the chance to recover, the hollow’s fingers throbbed, like they were pumping something out, before shooting five streams of goo.

The reaper dodged one stream, but the others hit him, the stuff was like tar and he was pinned down. In seconds the wounds the hollow had healed. “Baka, baka reaper, arrogant reaper, I told you, you be my food!”

“Shit!” the red head struggled, but couldn’t escape the goo, and his sword was completely submerged.

“I bite off your head!” the hollow charged at him, jaws open wide.

Ichigo’s eyes glowed, and in an instant the hollow was frozen in place, restricted by a golden aura. “What you do to me? Can’t...move...”

The soul reaper looked equally surprised at the sudden turn of events. He tried to escape again, but the goo wasn’t budging, he was completely stuck. Ichigo whispered a spell and blew, creating a silver mist that washed over the red head, and dissolving the goo. With the reaper free, he wasted no time swinging Zabimaru down and slicing through the hollow’s head.

‘There, now I can hunt in peace.’ Ichigo thought and turned to leave.

“Hey wait!” The Soul Reaper had caught a glimpse of his retreating form in the shadows and gave chase. “Hold on!” He sealed his zanpakuto and ran after the orangette.

Ichigo kept his hood up and tried to run faster. “I said...” he vanished using Flash Step and cut Ichigo off. “Wait!”

‘Oh no, he’s even sexier up close!’ Ichigo felt his cheeks burn, his fangs extended and were itching to taste the blood of the stud before him. He gulped and licked his lips. “What do you want?”

“My apologies, so you can see me, and that hollow, you aren’t a normal person.” He had no idea. “My name is Abarai Renji, Lieutenant of Squad Six.” He gave a polite bow. “I wanted to give my thanks, you were the one who saved me back there.”

“Your welcome, no trouble at all, if you’ll excuse me I have to run.” Ichigo tried to sidestep him but Renji cut him off again.

“Won’t you give me your name?”

“No, it's better if you just pretend, if you never saw me. If you hadn’t killed the hollow, I would have.”

“Oh, so you are strong?” Renji got closer to Ichigo, able to get a better look at the boy, he spotted the boy’s zanpakuto tied to his waist. ‘Is he a rogue reaper?’ he put a hand on his own zanpakuto. “How about we have a spar, and if I win you tell me your name?”

“That is a bad idea.” Ichigo was getting hungry. “If you will be hanging around awhile, I don’t have to worry about the hollows and can carry on my business.”

“And what business is that?”

“My business,” Ichigo said and tried to slip past Renji only to be cut off, he tried again, and again, and again, only to be blocked each time.

“I’m enjoying this dance, but I’d love to know who my partner is. Why won’t you tell me your name?”

“As I told you, it’d be best if you forgot you even saw me. Now move!” Ichigo fought back a growl. What sucked was this sexy bastard sounded like he was almost flirting. Ichigo hadn’t fed properly, only getting a snack from Keigo, plus he hadn’t wound down from playing with the boy earlier.

“I don’t think you are a seated soul reaper, I’d have noticed a looker like you from the academy.” This wasn’t good.

Ichigo unleashed his power and tried to get past Renji, the soul reaper used Flash Step and they ended up colliding. Renji landing on his back with Ichigo on top of him. “Sorry...” Renji groaned.

The vampire was having more trouble, as he got a big whiff of Renji’s manly musk, and his hunger and lust were kicked up into a storm inside him. Renji looked up at Ichigo, trailing up his abs, to his pecs, to his handsome face, and his striking orange hair.

Chocolate eyes turned a wicked gold and Renji found himself paralyzed. “No, I’m sorry, but I’m so hungry!” He flashed his fangs. Renji’s eyes widened.

“A...a...vampire?!” He had heard about them at the academy but he thought they were extinct, and they didn’t carry around zanpakuto.

“Don’t worry, after I eat, you won’t remember a thing. I promise it’ll feel really good.” Ichigo ran a finger over Renji’s exposed pecs, up to his neck, seeing some sexy tattoos.

“Hold on!” Ichigo shifted, which caused Renji to blush and Ichigo’s eyes to widen.

“Oh?” the vampire rubbed his ass against Renji’s crotch feeling a rather impressive bulge. “Getting hard in this situation?” Renji looked away.

“It’s not like I can help it!” Ichigo continued to grind his ass into Renji’s pelvis.

“Hmm, are you a virgin?” This made Renji whip back.

“No!” Ichigo raised a brow at him. “There have been women...” his friends had gone to the red light district after graduating from the academy to celebrate.

“Oh? Has a woman ever made you this hard?”

“No...I mean yes...maybe...” he was having trouble thinking, his blood rushing south and his penis demanding attention.

“I hadn’t planned to bottom tonight, but I think you can satisfy my lust and my hunger.” Ichigo made his zanpakuto float in the air and used it to hang up his cloak. Renji watched as Ichigo stripped, moonlight shining and dancing across his skin.

It didn’t take long as he was shirtless and wasn’t wearing underwear. “Oh wow!” Renji’s jaw dropped as Ichigo’s 13-inch long penis sprang up.

“See something you like?” Ichigo stroked his cock a bit, and Renji watched it, amazed at the impressive size. The vampire made quick work removing Renji’s clothing, using it to make makeshift bedding.

“Oi oi oi, you really doing this here?!” Ichigo smirked at him.

“Oh yes!” he purred. He had already put up a barrier around them, thanks to his familiars, but Renji didn’t know that. The orangette marveled at his tattoos, they weren’t man-made, they were an extension of Renji’s power.

Pants and fundoshi were removed leaving Renji naked. His uncut 10-inch dick snapped up into the air. The soul reaper was feeling very nervous being completely exposed and unable to move. “Delicious!” Ichigo licked his lips and Renji blushed harder. “Such huge balls, are you sure you aren’t a virgin?”

“I’m not!” Renji moaned.

The vampire fondled his heavy nuts, quite the impressive sack he had on him, equally impressive penis. He gave it a few strokes and Renji fought back a moan. Renji couldn’t believe this was happening, this was a routine patrol mission, and now he was naked in the street with an equally nude vampire who had saved him from a hollow.

His foreskin was pulled back and forth over his sensitive cock head. It was so tight, and Renji was losing it. His eyes closed briefly as Ichigo played with his cock and balls with his hands. When Ichigo shifted, the hands left his crotch and he moved to the 69 position.

Renji’s face got red as he got to see Ichigo’s cock, balls, and ass, but his ass was the focus as Ichigo started fingering himself. ‘He looks tight!’ He thought as he watched the tight ring of muscle swallow two fingers. “Oh ohh!” his head rolled back as his cock was swallowed by the vampire’s hot wet mouth.

Ichigo used his tongue to peel back Renji’s foreskin, his cock head was licked by a talented tongue. His sensitivity amplifying the pleasure as his tip, his slit, and his glans was teased by the wet muscle. A string of moans and curses danced from Renji’s lips, as he was treated to some oral talents and given an erotic show as the orangette opened himself up.

The vampire was in hog heaven, the rich manly taste of Renji’s penis had him swimming in delight. This was his first taste of Soul Reaper cock, and it didn’t disappoint. He could taste the power under his skin, feeling the blood pump as his penis throbbed. He was positively weeping on Renji’s pecs as he enjoyed sucking on his cock head. The boy’s fangs brushed along his shaft, hugging his cock perfectly, brushing his glans when he pulled back.

No one had sucked his cock like this, with such hunger and passion, that felt like his very soul was being pulled out of him. His pre-cum started to spill, which Ichigo greedily drank up. It certainly served to soothe both his hunger and lust.

Eager for more, Ichigo took Renji’s long cock, down his throat, till his nose was nestled in his balls. The thick musk filled his sensitive sniffer and turned him on something fierce. He moaned around Renji’s rod, sending the hottest vibrations through him.

Back and forth he bobbed, as he added a third finger into his ass, Renji getting to see his insides turned up. The vampire saliva was driving Renji mad, making his penis tingle and grow more sensitive by the passing seconds and minutes. He tried to hold back, but the powerful suction, the intense vibrations, and sinful tongue work pulled him over into the best orgasm of his spirit life so far.

If he could move more than his head, his toes would be curling, legs jerking, but damn he wasn’t drooling as his heavy balls spilled his pent up seed. His cum was slurped and chugged away, and Ichigo was greedy!

Renji drooled as the vampire continued sucking on the soul reaper’s still hard penis. “Wait I just came...I can’t...no...ohh fuck!” He came again, seeing stars as the second orgasm crashed into him like a tidal wave. Ichigo’s eyes sparkled as he pulled off him with one final suck.

“Fu-aaahhhh!” Ichigo moaned in delight. “Fuck...your cum is so delicious, I can’t wait to try your blood, but I think I could live off your semen and die a happy vampire.” Renji was riding high on pleasure, so he didn’t respond.

Ichigo drooled all over Renji’s penis, lathering him up. Vampire saliva made the perfect lube, good for the bottom and the top. By the time Renji came down from his orgasmic high Ichigo was straddling him, the exposed head of his uncut dick was kissing the vampire’s ass hole. “Wait!” Renji snapped.

Ichigo paused. “Please I’m so close, I need to cum!” he pumped his cock.

“Just please...tell me your name. So I’ll know the person who saved my life and who I’m about to sleep with.” Ichigo smiled.

“Ichigo...Ichigo Kurosaki...” he took Renji’s cock and the two moaned. Renji may not have been a full virgin but he was certainly losing his anal virginity. Ichigo was giving his cherry to the soul reaper as well, as he’s mostly topped, but never experienced more than his fingers in his ass.

“Ichigo!”

“Renji!” Ichigo’s ass swallowed his long cock, his balls resting in Renji’s thick nest of red curls. Abarai hoped that the vampire would wait.

“Tight so tight!”

“So big!” Ichigo moaned and began playing with his massive dick. He arched his back and came, shooting his load all over Renji’s abs and pecs. His hole tightened around Renji’s shaft, and the red head could only moan as the sweet tightness got even tighter and made him cum again.

He filled Ichigo’s ass deep with his thick seed. “Now...” Ichigo ran his hands over Renji’s pecs. “Let’s play for real!”

Renji was in for the ride of his life, the vampire was riding him like a champ, his big cock slapping between their hard bodies. He watched the massive tool bounce and bob and oddly wondered what it would feel like to have inside him. ‘What am I thinking?’

He convinced himself he was so high on the pleasure he was thinking weird stuff. Ichigo’s tightness and the friction made it feel like his dick was melting in the best way! He didn’t think it could get any better, and then Ichigo started playing with his nipples. It felt weird but started to feel good as his cock vanished inside him again and again.

Ichigo changed his thrusts so Renji was grinding on his sweet spot. “Ohh yes, Renji!” He moaned. “You fill me so good!” he moaned and rode the red head faster.

“Fuck Ichigo...I’m cumming again!” He came hard, his spurts hitting Ichigo’s sweet spot, spurt after spurt as more cum filled him. Ichigo saw his own climax peek as he came, his cock erupting like a volcano hitting them both in the face the rest showering their pecs and abs.

He draped himself across Renji’s body, the soul reaper cock still locked inside his tight ass. Renji couldn’t believe he was still hard. “You know...it amazes me...” he nuzzled Renji’s neck. “Hollows, Shinigami, Ghosts, you’re spirits but you have something special. You bleed just as humans do, I wonder if there is some cosmic force that allows it, perhaps we are all linked in some way.”

“Oi!” Renji shivered.

“That was my first time bottoming, and you’ll be the first Soul Reaper’s blood I taste. I’m really glad!” Renji blushed from ear to ear, feeling his heart skip a beat at the confession. “Thank you for the meal!”

Ichigo sank his teeth into Renji’s neck, and Abarai came as his blood was sucked away. There was so much semen even Renji’s cock couldn’t contain it and it gushed from his ass and soaked his crotch. He wasn’t the only one, Renji’s blood was orgasmic, spicy and tangy, not metallic like human blood. It had a kick to it that Ichigo couldn’t describe but he sucked to get more of the good stuff past his lips, over the tongue, to his very happy stomach. Ichigo couldn’t control himself either and came between their bodies.

The orgasm did snap Ichigo out of his blood high, long enough to stop so he didn’t kill Renji. He pulled back and the two were left panting. The red head’s spent cock finally slipped from his ass, and he was still riding high on pleasure, he came again even while soft.

Renji was losing consciousness, Ichigo was able to heal him, but he needed rest. “Just relax Renji, once you wake up you won’t remember any of this, and you’ll feel like a million bucks.” His hand glowed.

“Please...don’t want...to forget...you...” Renji said before passing out. This made Ichigo hesitate. He knew the rules, erase the memory of your target always...always...” Ichigo chewed on his bottom lip.

Just as he was about to decide his coat started to ring. He pulled out his cell phone and answered it. “Ichi-ni where are you, are you okay?”

“We are hungry!” he heard Karin call out.

“I’m fine, just got caught up in something.” he used his power to clean Renji up, storing his cum in another container. In seconds they were dressed. “I’ll be home soon.”

Taking one last look at Renji he flew away, leaving the red head in a barrier for safety. By the time he got home his body had absorbed the excess cum Renji had pumped inside him. He fed the twins the blood he collected while taking his spoils to his room. His sisters were none the wiser, but his mother had sensed something was different.

As Ichigo gazed upon his spoils of the hunt, he wondered if he did the right thing or if he made a mistake.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tier 1


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 3

Renji woke up, his head swimming, his body tingly, and his balls happy. A small part of him wondered if it had all been a dream, but then he felt the barrier. A barrier placed around him to keep him safe while he slept off the orgasmic sensations he experienced. ‘Ichigo...Ichigo...Ichigo Kurosaki!’ He remembered, he remembered all of it, which caused his manhood to stiffen. “Ichigo?!” he called out, looking around, and he was alone.

“Wait, I remember him, was he not able to hypnotize me or did he choose not to?” While he was deep in thought, Ichigo’s barrier bats flew off. “Hey wait!” He chased after them but the bats escaped him. “Damn it!”

His phone went off alerting him. He had to give his report. He found a secluded spot and made contact with Soul Society. “Lieutenant Abarai Renji, report!” It was Byakuya Kuchiki, his captain.

“Yes sir, there was some hollows, they were easy to handle, but there was a unique hollow that was a bit more difficult.”

“I see, details?”

“Yes sir, had control over lesser hollows, showed signs of intelligence, had higher speed of regeneration, and a unique ability.”

“Very well, you’ll continue investigating. Karakura Town is your responsibility, make sure you guide souls, slay and purify hollows, and report any suspicious activity. If nothing else of importance comes up I’ll expect a report in two weeks.”

“Yes sir!”

“Is there anything else to report?” Renji hesitated. Ichigo appeared in his mind, the sexy vampire who saved his life, and gave him the ride of his life. He should report the sighting of an extinct and dangerous species. “Lieutenant Abarai?”

“Oh!” he bowed his head. “Sorry sir.” Ichigo wasn’t dangerous, he was sure of it. “No sir, there is nothing else to report.”

Byakuya paused. “Hmm, Renji make sure you don’t screw this mission up and bring shame to our squad.”

“Yes sir.” the connection ended and Renji groaned.

‘What did I just do?!’ he had lied. He didn’t just lie, he had lied to Byakuya Kuchiki, the stone cold head of the Kuchiki Clan. He popped a squat and fisted his red locks. ‘If he finds out about this he’s gonna kill me!’

The moment of panic lasted a few seconds before Renji calmed down. ‘No...I did the right thing...’ If he had told Soul Society that he had spotted a vampire a task force would be launched and at least five captains would come to capture or probably kill Ichigo. The idea made his heart ache. ‘I’ll protect Ichigo, I don’t need to report about him.’

He still felt the urge to find him though. If there was anyone who could, it’d be that man.

-x-

Ichigo was having such a lovely dream. A sexy red head was at his mercy. Ichigo had experimented with anal pleasure on his own, but Renji was his first. He preferred to top with his partners, but the red head had stroked his submissive side. Not now though, he had seen Renji come undone stuffing his ass, now he wanted to see him come undone from his ass.

Vampires were notorious switchers, pleasure was pleasure, there was nothing wrong in wanting to submit or dominate another, so long as the other was willing. Vampires had instinctual knowledge honed by experience.

In his dream, he was putting that experience to good use, making the red head pant and moan, bucking at every touch and caress. His thrusts into Renji’s sweet ass were long and strong, letting him feel every inch. His big vampire dick had wrecked a few asses and broken a few minds, its how Ichigo got so good at healing and memory manipulation.

Practice, practice, practice!

He could imagine how tight Renji would be, imagine how intense them being connected would be, and the look on his face when his dick bulged his belly.

Outside his dream Ichigo hugged his pillow, as his hips rocked against his mattress in a steady rhythm. “Mmm, Renji!” He growled and rocked his hips, his cock oozing pre-cum. His dream was so real he could practically taste, hot sex, while enjoying a full course meal of his blood and his semen for dessert.

-x-

Renji sneezed. “Oh my, seems someone is thinking about you.”

“You don’t believe that old tale.” Renji looked to the blonde shopkeeper.

“Old stories have some truths to them. What can I do for you Renji my boy? Do you need a gigai, a mod soul, perhaps something a bit more off the clock.” He showed Renji a flier for an assortment of sex toys.

Renji was used to Kisuke Urahara’s more “playful” nature. The man was a brilliant creator, a former captain, founder of the Research and Development Department. He was also a well known pervert, his genius only rivaled by his libido. “Yes, yes, and...maybe later.” he blushed. “I’m actually looking for a device to track unique power sources.”

“Well I have been working on a special mod soul with advanced sensing capabilities, but its not ready yet. If you give me a few more weeks I’ll have it ready.”

“Do you have anything ready now?”

“Why the rush?”

“Um well,” Renji scratched his neck. Kisuke was exiled from Soul Society, he was too powerful to bring in, so his punishment was changed to banishment and service to field officers. Be that as it may, he was still wary about talking about his erotic encounter.

“Ohh, did someone meet a sinfully beautiful someone?” Kisuke was too damn smart sometimes. “I know all about the little vampire nest.”

“You do? And you didn’t report it to Soul Society?”

“I have no obligation to, question is why didn’t you?” Kisuke smirked at him behind his fan. Renji stammered, making Kisuke chuckle. “It’s fine, Ichigo-kun is a fine young stud of a vampire. I bet he had lots of fun with you.”

“You know everything don’t you.”

“This and that, of course had you sold out the young vamp. I’d have run you through myself.” Kisuke’s words turned dark and intense, dripping with truth and intent. “But I’m curious why you remember him, Ichigo is good, he hunts and takes only what they need, never leaves a trace.”

Kisuke eyed Renji. “Yet he didn’t mess with you. You must have made a good impression on him.”

“The opposite actually, he saved my life, I just wanted to thank him. I had no idea who or what he was.” Renji asked him about how Ichigo could have a zanpakuto.

“Ichigo is quite unique, but his family has secrets that aren’t for me to share. He has put his trust in you Renji, don’t let him down.” Kisuke got up and rummaged through some boxes and came back with some strange visor. “This is a prototype, it should help you locate him. I warn you though, if you tread on a vampire’s territory you will be in grave danger.”

“I don’t plan to hurt him or his family, I just...I just want to see him again.”

“It may be best if you forget him, even if you do remember. The choice is yours.”

Renji took the device but was hesitant to use it. He did some of his duties, helping ghosts pass on, killing a few low level hollows. He felt like he was full of energy. What he didn’t know was that when a vampire took blood, they passed on a blessing, a thank you for the gift taken.

He weighed the pros and cons of going to see Ichigo. Renji felt at odds, a part of him wished to respect Ichigo’s wishes and treasure the memories they shared together. The other part had him longing to see Ichigo again. His dick sure as hell wanted to go.

‘A vampire...Ichigo Kurosaki...you saved my life, even though soul reapers have hunted your kind. I’ve heard whispers about vampires, that they are monsters, but could they be wrong, twisted?’ He didn’t know, the more he thought the more questions he had. ‘I can’t just forget about you!’

He put on the visor and began to track Ichigo down. He detected a strange barrier and followed the trail. Normally the barrier could wave off those who were spiritually sensitive, twisting the senses to make sure no threat even got close to the clinic.

Renji was able to slip through the defenses thanks to his visor. The bat familiars tried to stop him but his reiatsu was able to repel them. Masaki sensed the disturbance in the barrier, Isshin was out. “Girls, go get your brother.” she said.

They obeyed, while she went to inspect their guest.

‘Vampires running a clinic? Guess that’s a good cover.’ The front door mysteriously opened on its own and Renji walked inside. Once he was past the threshold the door slammed shut and Masaki was behind him, her claws extended and aimed at his throat.

“Who are you Soul Reaper? What are you doing here?” Her nails poked his throat, ready to rip him apart if she didn’t like his answer. She disarmed him tossing his zanpakuto to the side where they kept the umbrellas.

“Wait please, I mean you know harm.”

“Mom...what’s going on.” Ichigo yawned. He came down the stairs, his still chubbed dick bulging out his sweats. Ichigo had quite the sudden awakening, and had to get changed fast. “Renji?!”

“Ichigo!” Renji smiled at him.

The vampire felt a surge of delight in seeing the red head again. The two had a moment, like something out of a stage play, you could almost see the spotlights on them as the two as wonderful emotions swelled within them. Just from seeing each other. “Ichigo dear, who is this, and how does he know your name?”

Ichigo and Renji gulped. The look on the orangette’s face said it all, he was in trouble.

To be continued


End file.
